All The Right Moves
by falling into heaven
Summary: Previously by DeviousIsland    What if 'All the Way' had gone differently, and Thom was still alive? RE-UPLOADED
1. Grenade

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter One: Grenade**

**Flashback**

_The pain in her chest increased with every step she ran. The escape hatch was getting closer and closer. Not long until she would finally be free. The alarms were deafening; the bold red lights, blinding. But that didn't stop her. Nothing could..._

_"Alex! Stop!" she recognized the voice immediately.__** Shit, what now? **__Slowly she turned round, hands in the air. Confusion ran over her face, as she took in his appearance. His suit jacket was missing, his hair stuck up in odd places, and he was unarmed. Not what she had expected. _

_"Thom, I can explain. I can, but..I have to go. I have to go and you can't stop me." It almost sounded like a challenge. _

_"Yes, I can. I have to. You need to come back with me right now, or it all ends here. I can't let you do that, it's not supposed to end this way. I've worked too damn hard for this." __**So have I. Wait, what? **_

_"Thom? I don't...what are you talking about? What's not supposed to end this way?" Her arms were still raised, only they had adopted a more defensive position, up in front of her. _

_"We don't have time. In a few seconds, there will be a unit coming down this hall to secure the area, and we can't be here when they do" he replied, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. __**What the heck is going on? **_

_"I don't believe you" she countered. How did she know he hadn't signalled the guards to capture her? As far as she had been told, Thom had been loyal to Division from the minute he was recruited. _

_"I know you don't believe me, Alex, but you have got to trust me. The minute I heard that you captured Nikita, I knew something like this would go down..." The sound of several pairs of boots hitting the floor echoed down the hallway. "Shit, Alex. Just...just trust me? Please?" _

_He could see the indecision on her face. She had to get out, but a part of her also trusted him. She had to find out what he was up to. If all else failed, Nikita would be here soon. If Thom's explanation didn't hold up, or didn't sound right, then she could leave with her. She was suspicious. She had never questioned Thom's loyalty to Division - until now. Something wasn't right, but Alex had a feeling it could work to her advantage. In a split second of impulse, she grabbed his outstretched hand, and he pulled her through a set of doors, into a darkened stairwell Alex had never seen before. Mere seconds after the doors clicked shut, a team of heavily-armed security guards stormed past. _

_They stood up against the wall, breathing heavily, until the footsteps fell silent. Thom ran a hand roughly through his hair, before speaking quietly, as if erring on the side of caution. _

_"Stairwells aren't monitored, we can talk here." Alex was beyond pissed. _

_"You're damn right we can talk!" she all-but yelled. "You can tell me what the hell is going on!" Just as Thom opened his mouth to speak, a new, different alarm sounded. _

_"Nikita" he breathed. "She's making her move." With that, Alex moved to rush past him, but he was quicker, and pulled her back to him. _

_"No. I told you - you're not going anywhere." _

_"What do you mean, ugh...will you just let go of me?" she spat out, uselessly struggling against him. He was definitely much stronger than she was. _

_Once again, Thom's response was cut off, this time by a new set of footsteps. He moved to the doors, cracking one open slightly, before yanking on the handle and stepping out fully into the hall. _

_This, Nikita hadn't expected. She certainly hadn't expected the young agent to pull Alex from his hiding place, either. _

_"What's your name again?" she yelled over the alarm, rapidly moving towards them. "Oh yeah. Thom? MOVE. You're not stopping us. Come on, Alex, we have to go." Thom stepped aside to let Nikita pass, but held onto Alex's arm tightly. _

_"That's where you're wrong, Nikita. You're free to leave, but Alex is staying with me." Nikita snorted. _

_"Look kid, you're seriously getting in the way here. Don't try to be a hero. Let Alex go, and I won't have to kick your ass. For the third time in a row" she smirked. _

_"NO. She stays, or it all goes to Hell. Now, you've got about three minutes before they're on your tail, so I really don't have time to explain anything. You wanna know why Alex has to stay here, then just ask him." _

_This caught her by surprise. "Ask who?" _

_"Owen." _

**End flashback.**

Alex waited patiently as Michael unlocked the door to the apartment and led her inside. It was compact, but that was all she needed. Black granite countertops, black appliances, black couch. Alex could sense a theme here. The open-plan kitchen and lounge was decorated minimally, but tastefully. A glass coffee table and large flat-screen TV filled the rest of the space around the couch. A tall lamp stood in one corner, while a pair of white printed curtains closed over the bay window. The kitchen and lounge connected via a wooden step down. She'd have to remember that, or things could get painful. Upon Michael's impromptu tour, Alex discovered that the door to the left gave access to the bedroom, and another left from there took her into the ensuite bathroom. Overall, not too shabby for her first ever apartment, she just wished it could have been achieved under different circumstances. Remembering what she had done to get this apartment, and the promotion, sent chills down her spine. She shivered involuntarily.

"...but I'd try to avoid knocking any walls down, if I were you." Michael's words brought Alex back to the present, and he smirked at her expression.

"Good job I don't give pop quizzes, huh?" he joked as he moved to settle on the couch. Not an easy feat with a hole in his leg. Alex moved to the window and opened the curtains, mid-afternoon sunlight streaming in.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Everything ok, Alex?" She turned to face him slowly, noticing the concern both in his voice, and on his face. "I know you two didn't exactly get along, but it still must have affected you? Knowing Jaden was lying to you, all along? And I know you may think that canceling her was extreme, but we have no use for someone like her in Division. We're already stronger for getting rid of her."

"No, I understand, I just...didn't expect it." Liar. "Jaden always seemed like she genuinely wanted to be here."

"That's how a good mole works" Michael replied, unaware of the compliment he just gave Alex. "They infiltrate so deep that no one ever suspects them. Well, apart from Thom of course." He sighed and leaned back. "Had to be one of my recruits, didn't it?"

"Um, sorry. Thom? What's he got to do with it?" _Keep it up, Alex. _Lying had become second nature to her.

"You didn't hear?" Of course she had. "According to Thom, as soon as Nikita was captured, Jaden started acting strange. He noticed it, and went to Percy. He requested a group of guards bring Jaden to him, but they couldn't find her. She was conveniently absent from training before and during Nikita's escape. When she finally came back, the guards found the security equipment on her." He shook his head, clearly reliving the moment he'd been told he had been training a traitor.

Thom's plan was good. Take the access card from Alex, ask Jaden to meet him away from the training mats, plant the card in her hoody pocket, then go to Percy with his 'suspicions'. To ensure her conviction, Thom had returned the fingerprint copy to her, telling Jaden 'she should be the one to take the credit for discovering Alex'. It had worked perfectly, and Alex was clear. But the guilt was there, all the time. No matter how much she had hated Jaden, she didn't want her dead.

After her debrief with Percy, things took off for Alex. She'd been whisked off to Amanda, who had taken delight in organizing her new wardrobe; seen Birkhoff who had hooked her up with a cell phone, GPS device and numerous other gadgets; and taken her new car for a test drive with Michael. She hadn't seen Thom in over 48 hours, but boy did he have some explaining to do. She still had no idea why she had trusted him in the first place, but when Nikita had given her approval after a few private words with Thom back in the hall, that had been good enough for Alex. If Nikita agreed, then so did she.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to have you back at Division soon. Dante wants to fit your for your pieces."

"Pieces?" Alex queried.

"Pieces" Michael confirmed. " You know, firearms? Now you're an Agent you have to carry, at all times."

"Right," she took a deep breath. "Carry at all times. Got it."

"Good" Michael grimaced, trying to stand up. Alex stepped forward to help him, but he brushed her away. "Thanks, but I got it." The pain on his face told a different story. One which Alex wasn't about to stick with.

"Look, you're pretty much a cripple right now. Let me help you. I'm not having you do yourself a mischief on my watch, buddy" she smirked, trying to lighten the situation. A through-and-through was no laughing matter, but Alex could see Michael fighting to stay behind his macho exterior. Even the toughest needed a little help sometimes.

"Cripple? Just you wait until the doc clears me." He stepped back up into the kitchen, admittedly with a light touch from Alex. On his way out of the apartment, he muttered something.

"I'll give you cripple..."


	2. Fade to Black

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Two: Fade To Black**

Thom, Thom, Thom. It was all Alex could think of as she hurried up the stairs to Operations, where she knew he would be. It was all she had been able to think of for a while now, and she needed answers. Why had he sacrificed Jaden? Who was Owen? And possibly the most important question of them all: what on earth was he doing?

Turning the corner past Security, Alex's thoughts were travelling at lightning speed. Question after question arose, but she knew Thom wouldn't be the only one with some explaining to do. Her mind still spinning, she didn't register the wall of black coming towards her, until two strong hands reached out to grab her, and she came to a sudden halt.

"I've been looking for you. I need you." Michael's voice was raspier than usual, causing Alex's breath to catch in her throat. She looked up, meeting his eyes, which also seemed darker than usual. The intensity of his gaze induced a shiver down her spine, and she was suddenly very aware of his hands on her arms.

"Uh, I...have to be somewhere" she stuttered, mentally cursing for her lack of eloquence. _It's just Michael. Right, 'just' Michael. _

"Where?" _Damn it. _Realizing he wasn't about to drop the subject, she straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms, causing his hands to drop to his side.

"Does it matter?" Seeing his eyebrows raise and head tilt forward gave her the answer. "I'm meeting Birkhoff, he has something to show me. Something to do with the GPS in my car." _Let's hope he falls for that one. _

"Birkhoff's on outside work right now, he's not due back for another half hour. You know that. You were at the briefing this morning." Michael's blank face slammed down into place, and it was his turn to fold his arms._ Aw crap. Think Alex. Er, Operations. Near Operations? Think. Yes! Medical! _

"Fine, you got me. I'm going to Medical. I know I told you my wrist was fine when you asked, but it's not. I wanted to see the doctor about it." _Good save. _

"You were fine in the gym this morning. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I strap it up when I'm working out. It's when the wrapping comes off that it starts to hurt. I just don't want people to think I'm weak. I'm probably on thin ice as it is." The last part of that sentence was but a whisper, not intended for Michael's ears, but Alex knew he'd heard her.

"Thin ice? What makes you think that?" The look on his face kick-started the anxious feeling in her stomach.

"Just something I've been thinking about" she started, trying to improvise as best she could. "You and I know what happened with the target. And capturing **her** was just a fluke if you think about it." She added the emphasis on the Nikita reference, hoping her story sounded believable enough.

"Go on." Michael's voice betrayed no emotion, but Alex could tell he was genuinely interested at what she had to say.

"When she pulled me into that shed, she starting talking some trash about how Division is corrupt, and something about some guy named Daniel. She went all...dreamy, y'know? That's when I got the drop on her. It was dumb luck, not skill. It's not like I fought her and won or anything. I mean, Percy must know that, right?_" _Even though Percy had told her not to worry about it, it still unnerved her. After all, she had only recently seen what the man himself was capable of.

"No, he doesn't. And neither did I. Alex...at any given moment an underdog can rise. And it may sound harsh, but compared to someone like Nikita, you **are **the underdog. All it takes is a split second to react, don't underestimate yourself. You did good."

"Sure (!). And what about the target? I'm pretty sure that wasn't my finest work." With that, Michael placed his arm around her shoulder, as if drawing her closer, and moved forward. They began to walk together in silence for a few minutes, before he pulled them to a stop. Alex looked up and saw that they had reached Medical.

"Why do you think I told you to say your gun had jammed?" Pushing the door open, he led Alex inside and left, without saying another word. No words, but a very poignant look.

Forty-five minutes and a bottle of mild sedatives later, Alex emerged from Medical. Dr Grant had insisted on checking her overall well-being as well as her wrist. She had mentioned her recent bouts of insomnia, hence the sleeping pills. When she realized that the doctor wasn't going to let her leave without a full check-up, she had been honest and told him about her trouble sleeping through the night. Although glad to have got it off her chest, the little intervention had set her back in finding Thom. He mostly likely would have left Operations by now, and moved onto God-knows-where.

It hadn't taken her long to get to Operations, and she quickly swiped her access card through the scanner, before proceeding through the heavy doors. Being able to access wherever she liked, whenever she liked would take a lot of getting used to.

Shaking those thoughts aside, she began to scan the Operations center. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting, but there was no sign of Thom. Spotting Birkhoff just a few yards in front of her, she decided to check in with him.

"Hey Birkhoff."

No response. Alex looked him over. No earpiece, no headphones, nothing. He didn't seem to be concentrating on anything in particular on his computer. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Birkhoff?" She tried again.

"Yeah I got it the first time. What do you want?" His voice was cold, and Alex wasn't used to it. He had been frustrated with her in the past, when she couldn't work out a simple hacking program, but he'd never spoken to her like this.

"Er, I just wanted to know if you'd seen Thom around?" Considering the mood he seemed to be in, hoping he'd give her a helpful answer was probably too much to ask for.

"No."

"Okay then, thanks." Alex turned to leave, but a thought struck her. "Everything alright, Birkhoff?"

"None of your business, recruit." He replied, clearly not thinking too much about his answer.

"I'm an Agent now, remember?"

"Whatever."

"Right..." she whispered, leaving Operations. _He's probably just stressed out. He saw exactly the same thing I did. _

Alex wanted to help Birkhoff, to let him know that she understood. But there was no way of broaching the subject without blowing her cover. She'd just have to find another way to help him.

Michael sat alone at the back of the small French cafe, about a 30 minute drive from the Division compound. Thoughts of Alex had been troubling him all day, and seeing the state she was in after their little run-in had done nothing to suppress his suspicions. She was hiding something, and he had to find out what. And fast. He couldn't have her potentially screwing up another mission and being canceled. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. Of course, there was one sure-fire way to find out what was bothering Alex, but there was no way in Hell he was sending her to see Amanda. He wanted Alex to speak to someone she could trust, and he knew just the person. The only person **he **could trust implicitly.

A shadow blocked the sunlight that had streamed onto his table and the familiar voice swept over him, jovial and sarcastic as always.

"I've just spent 20 hours flying, half of them in the back of a C-130 with 80 US Marines. I want a shower, a burger, and to be able to sleep for the next week, so this had better be good, Michael." He stood to greet his guest: Elena Denisov, a fellow long-term Division Agent, who had just returned from a deep infiltration mission in Afghanistan. Despite her protests, she looked good. As always.

"How did your op go?" he asked, moving to give his old friend a hug. She quickly retreated.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I'm pretty...questionable right now. The op was successful. Look Mike, you sure we have to do this now? We couldn't do it in say, 24 hours? Or at Division?" she smirked.

"I'm sorry to drag you out here, Ellie, but I couldn't talk about this back there. Too many eyes and ears." He replied, settling back down into his chair and gesturing to Elena to do the same. He signalled to the waitress who came to stand attentively at the side of the table.

"I'll take another coffee please. Elena?"

"The strongest coffee you've got. Black, no sugar. Thanks." The waitress nodded once, then moved off to fill the order. Michael smirked up at Elena.

"Since when do you drink black coffee? The Ellie I remember hated the stuff. What did you used to call it - sludge?"

"One man's sludge is another man's rocket fuel. Learned that off the troops. In those conditions, you take every drop of caffeine you can get."

Michael sighed, something he rarely did. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah, 'cause you need my help" Elena joked.

"No" he replied, his sincerity evident. "Because I missed you, and I'm glad my best friend is back."

"Alright, enough of the soppy stuff. Who am I offing?" The excited look on her face would have worried the average person, but Michael knew exactly what she meant. Even though it shouldn't, most of the time killing a target produced a high unrivalled by any drug. It was exciting and shameful at the same time.

"No one. Not this time anyway" he added with a wink.

"So I'm missing out on an extra hour's sleep in a half-decent bed, and I don't get to kill anyone? Do you know how long it's been? 3 weeks and 2 days, Michael. I'm getting a little antsy here." Sometimes, Michael swore Elena had been a serial killer in a previous life.

"You remember Alex?" he began, attempting to get to the subject. After all, it's the reason they were here.

"Alex? Nope." She shook her head. "Ohhh...you mean mini-Nikita? Yeah, I remember her. What's she done?"

"She's an Agent now. Had her first op on Saturday. Percy promoted her right after. But she's hiding something, I can tell. Something big."

"No shit? So where do I come in?"

"Remember our very first op together, in London?"

Elena nodded, her face turning grim. "How could I forget? That mission's the reason I'm never touching sushi again. I mean, come on. What genius came up with the idea of putting a seafood and champagne bar in the departures lounge of an airport? Fish, alcohol and 37,000ft? I don't think so..." Michael laughed, probably the first genuine laugh he'd had in a month.

"I wasn't referring to your, er, unfortunate food encounter, but thanks for the memory. I was thinking more along the lines of that little game you played with the hotel boss, the one that resulted in him singing like a canary?"

"Ahh. You're good Michael, very good."


	3. Midnight Gift

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Three: Midnight Gift **

"I'll cut it short, it's a pretty long story." Thom turned in his seat to face Alex. They sat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen, two untouched bottles of beer between them.

"Two months after I was recruited by Percy, I was activated for my first Op - a simple Intel gathering mission. We had to stake out a building in downtown New York, known to be used by Israeli terrorists allegedly planning an attack on US soil - somewhere high-profile like federal buildings or the subway system. It was my job to find out how many were in the building and record their movements. We worked in pairs, rotating every six hours. We'd change over shifts at a nearby gas station, which had a perfect view of the building." He slid himself off the bar stool, grabbed his beer and began pacing around the apartment. Downing a sizeable amount of the amber liquid, he continued.

"During one changeover I went in to use the restroom and accidentally ran into someone. I didn't think anything of it until I got back to my room at Division and found a piece of paper in my jacket pocket. It had a photograph of my baby sister Katie on it, with the words "I know the truth" underneath. I thought it was a wind-up at first, I mean I knew what had happened to her. She and my parents were killed during a home invasion one night when I was at my buddy's house. The police thought it was a couple of gang members who broke in, ransacked the house and shot my family. She was four years old, Alex. And they shot her, point blank in the head. Who does that to a baby?" He slammed the now-empty bottle hard on the countertop but didn't let go, his knuckles turning white

"Oh God Thom, I'm so sorry." Alex didn't know what else to say. He carried on, as if she hadn't spoken.

"This all happened a few days before I met Percy, when he told me I had the chance to avenge my family's death. He would help me find who killed them and in return I would work for his branch of the government. Seemed like a fair deal to me. I owed it to Katie and my parents. Anyway the Israeli Op continued, we went back a couple more times. The final time, I went to the restroom of the gas station again, and he was there."

"Who? This Owen person?"

"Yeah, Owen. He introduced himself, told me he was a Division Guardian. Of course I believed him, I mean, who else knows about Division? He told me that he was the one who left the note. Just as we were switching shifts, Percy had gotten more information on the timeline of the attack - the terrorists were moving quicker than we had expected and Percy gave the order to blow the building. While the team leaders were busy making it look like a controlled demolition, Owen seized his opportunity and explained everything to me. He recalled the entire night that my family died, in minute detail. He knew things that only someone who had seen it happen would know. He said he'd found information on one of these 'black boxes' that Percy distributed around the world. I take it you know about them?" Alex just nodded in reponse.

"Well his box just so happened to contain a video and audio recording of that night. It wasn't gang members who murdered my family - it was Division. See, I was adopted as a baby. My biological parents were apparent drug addicts who couldn't even take care of themselves let alone me. This couple came along who were looking to adopt, and the rest is history as they say. Except it wasn't. It was all a lie."

"My real parents weren't drug addicts. They weren't alcoholics. They were the definition of a perfect mother and father. There was more information on that box. According to the data on it, my adoptive parents worked for the British Secret Intelligence Service, or MI6. They were what's known as 'sleeper agents' - spies who are placed in a target country but aren't active. They're basically dormant for years, so they have to blend into everyday life as normal citizens, then they can be activated if needed. Adopting me was part of their cover. They took me from the hospital when I was six days old, and my parents never saw me again. Division got word of three sleeper agent cells operating in the US - one British and two Russian - and carried out hits against them, making each one look like a gang-related robbery."

"In the end Alex, I'm here for exactly the same reason you are - revenge, except my reasons for that revenge have changed. I came to Division looking for my family's killers, not knowing I was pledging my loyalty to them. Owen 'officially' went rogue not long after I graduated, but he's been against Division for much longer in reality. That's why he had to find Nikita. When he told me she had someone on the inside, and that "his" name was Alex, it all just made sense."

"So...you've known about me this entire time? What about all those Ops you've been on, why did you go along with them? Like Ana Harcourt?"

"Ana Harcourt was just a means to an end. I know it sounds horrible, but I did what I had to do to become an Agent. Just like you did with Jaden. Harcourt was a real Russian spy, so I don't feel bad about taking her out. Besides once I discovered you, I knew that it didn't matter if the missions failed, because it would be Nikita who had ruined them, not me. Everyone would blame her and I wouldn't be suspected. Guess I'm doing an all right job, huh?"

"This is weird. I mean, really weird. You've always seemed so...Division. I never questioned your loyalty to them, until the other day of course. But where do we go from here? Are Nikita and Owen working together, or do we just keep on doing our own separate things?"

"Here's what we do. We take Division down. We burn it to the ground and we don't look back."

Elena yawned as she rode the elevator down to Ammunitions. She had tried to sleep back in her own bed, but her dreams were filled with visions of the things she had seen in Afghanistan, things she wished she could forget. As she stepped out onto the deck, she was greeted by just the person she'd been looking for.

"I've been reading a book Michael." He merely raise an eyebrow, and carried on walking to the gun range. He needed to let off some steam, and figured that mentally morphing a metal target board into Kasim Tariq's face would suffice. Or perhaps Nikita's...

"Uh, that's nice?" Elena ignored his sarcasm and pushed on.

"It's a book about body language. You know, how to tell if someone's lying or if they're in love with you blah blah blah. Borrowed it from Amanda. Interesting stuff, you should read it. Especially if you really want to know what's going on with your Alex girl."

"Would you keep your voice down? And she's not **my** girl, Ellie." He picked up an M1911 and hesitated, before switching to a Sig Sauer P226. Much lighter and less bite.

"Ahh, so you don't have any feelings for her then?"

"No. She's a colleague, nothing more." He handed Elena a pair of ear protectors, and put on his own. He was about to take his first shot, but couldn't get into it just yet. He needed complete silence, and as much as he loved his best friend, she wasn't leaving until she'd said her piece. So he retreated from the cage, clicked the safety on the weapon and pulled the ear muffs around his neck.

"Liar. You forget what I just told you? I know how to tell when someone's lying, and right now your pants are on fire." Elena hadn't even bothered putting her hearing protection on, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm not lying! I have no feelings towards Alex."

"You're so lying. You keep looking down and won't make eye contact. And if you don't have any feelings for her, why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because you're starting to sound like Amanda. I know you get on well, but the last thing Division needs is another shrink."

"She gives some pretty good advice, wouldn't kill you to talk to her once in a while. You're so...dark, Michael. You need to let it all out. If you can't admit your feelings for Alex to me, then at least admit them to yourself. You know I'm right." And with that, she placed the headset on the table and left the range, leaving a rather perplexed Michael in her wake.

He replaced his ear protection, activated the trigger and emptied the entire magazine into the target.

"Yeah. You are."


	4. South Side

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Four: South Side**

"Sooo, the Russians are coming, huh?" Leave it to Birkhoff to get straight to the point. He sat idolly spinning in his chair, chewing his way through yet another pack of strawberry cables, as the rest of Division's top strike team, Delta, filtered into the conference room. Michael and Elena took their seats either side of him; Elena aiming a well-timed smack upside Birkhoff's head.

"What was that for?" he whined, reaching a hand around to rub his scalp. Elena smirked at him and sat down, pulling the chair closer and resting her arms on the table.

"I'm Russian."

"Oh yeah," Birkhoff replied sheepishly. "Forgot that." Michael turned his head and muttered something under his breath. Before Birkhoff could ask what it was, Elena jumped in.

"Yeah, and you should remember that, Michael. The last thing you want to do is piss off a Russian woman," she said with a wink at Birkhoff.

A cleared throat behind them quickly cut the conversation. Percy clicked the door shut and manoeuvred himself around the room to stand at the head of the table.

"Although highly ineloquent, Birkhoff is correct. The Russians are coming, in a manner of speaking. This morning, 97 US senators voted to ratify a nuclear arms treaty which will pave the way for new cuts in American and Russian nuclear arsenals. Both countries are required to cut their deployed nuclear warheads by up to 30%. The move hasn't been passed by Russia's parliament yet and in lieu of that, President Medvedev is sending a team of eleven delegates to Washington next week to discuss the limitations."

"Conveniently for us, that convoy will include a man named Dmitry Kracev, who is wanted by MI5 for the poisoning and ultimate death of former KGB agent Nikolai Lugan, in a London hotel four years ago. Kracev isn't officially a Division target, but he's about to become one. Let's just say that after the...incident involving Andres Quintana, MI6 did some major damage control for us, and now we owe them. A simple extradition order for Kracev is fine with MI5, but won't wash with MI6."

"Seeing as Kracev will not be setting foot on British soil, no British agency is permitted to touch him. American agencies on the other hand, are a different matter."

"So why not let the CIA or FBI deal with him?" Michael couldn't help but ask.

"As I said," Percy continued as he sat down in the large leather chair, "MI6 aren't happy with simply extraditing Kracev to the UK. And even if they were, the US doesn't have the power to forcibly remove him to Britain. That's where we come in." It was now Elena's turn to ask the questions.

"What are we in for - capture? Neutralization?"

Percy smirked. "Elimination."

Elena smirked right back. Being Russian herself, she had followed the Lugan poisoning case closely.

"About time."

"Elena, wait up." Michael called as he jogged to catch up with her, falling in sync with her steps. "What's got into you? You stormed out of that briefing like a hurricane. Is it because Kracev's Russian?"

Elena stopped abruptly and turned to face Michael. "Kracev is a disgrace and he should be taken out. Lugan didn't deserve to die, all he ever did was tell the truth." With that she resumed walking down the hall, Michael in tow.

"Well what's the deal with this Lugan guy then?" He had heard something briefly on CNN about someone of the same name, but hadn't paid much attention to it, having been involved in an operation at the time.

"He was a KGB and FSB officer. In '98, he and a few other FSB's publicly accused their superiors of ordering the assassination of a Russian tycoon. Lugan was arrested, then acquitted, then re-arrested and released again."

"Arrested for what?"

"Exceeding his authority." she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You really don't get it, do you? Anyway, the Lugan family were granted asylum in the UK and he began writing mainly as a journalist, but he ended up publishing two books which really pissed off the Russian government. He accused the secret services of staging terrorist acts to gain support for Putin and to get him into power. He also accused Putin of ordering the murder of another Russian journalist, Ania Diabrov in October 2006. A month later he was dead, poisoned by a radioactive substance after a meeting in London with Kracev. British and Russian relations have been strained ever since."

"I know what it must seem like, but I tried to sever my ties with that part of Russia a long time ago, you know that. Lugan exposed the Russian government for what it's become - a corrupt machine of vendettas and backhanders. I want this Michael - I know how they think." She noticed Michael's hesistant look.

"I was involved with them, remember? I know how they work."

"All righty, **this**" Birkhoff gestured to the smart screen behind him, "is the Russell Senate Office Building, the soon-to-be meeting place for our Russian guests. The building sits three stories above ground, two underneath. The START discussion will take place in the Caucus Room, which happens to be the very same place that Kennedy announced his campaign for Presidency." Noting Michael's annoyance and Elena's glare, Birkhoff decided that he should save the trivia for another time.

"Anyway, the Caucus Room was designed by two New Yorkers Carriere and Hastings, who were way into the whole Beaux-Arts architectural movement. Because of that, the room is pretty...obnoxious - Corinthian pilasters, pedestals, modillions, motifs, you get the idea. There are six windows on the courtyard side, bulletproof of course. The room's been the site of a lot of major public hearings, but this time will be different. It's obviously going to be a private party, which means security galore. Medvedev is sending a tac team from his own personal presidential service, the Presidentovski Slushy something-or-other. Elena, help me out here."

She couldn't help but smile. "Prezidentskaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti, or PSB. It's the Russian equivalent of the Secret Service."

"Thank you. Speaking of our boys in black, President Obama has assigned a visiting dignitaries protection detail, mainly for Medvedev's satisfaction. That means not only will we have the Russian detail to deal with, but our own as well. That makes getting to Kracev at the Russell nearly impossible, so we need to switch tactics."

"Guess who discovered where the Russians will be staying during their visit to this fine country? Oh yeah, that'd be me. The Embassy Suites by the Convention Center in downtown D.C. They're taking over the top two floors, so security will still be fairly tight, but lighter than at the Russell. Elena, you're up." Birkhoff sat down, allowing Elena to take the floor. She grabbed a screen pen to point out various locations on the hotel blueprint Birkhoff had just pulled up.

"They'll operate in what's known as a Triple Two - three pairs rotating positions throughout the day. Four guards spread over the entrances to the top two floors **here **and **here**, and another two controlling human traffic at the elevator bases **here**. We'll have four heavily armed guards to break through. And I'm not talking 229's or Remington's. Their weaponry is far more advanced than ours. They don't release the details, but they have it."

"According to their plans, Kracev's suite is in the far-east corner of the top floor, but it's highly likely that the PSB will switch the delegates' rooms upon arrival. It's a standard tactic they've been using since day one. It's a risky move on their part to even be sending him in the first place, but Russia are desperate to be seen as part of the global society. Michael, what are our positions?" He immediately jumped up to cover his briefing, catching the pen Elena threw his way.

"We can bypass the first two security guards by gaining access to the service elevator. There's a small tunnel that runs into the service shaft off 11th Street. Cover as hotel staff won't be a problem. The elevator runs directly up to the housekeeping suite on the fourth floor. Once we hit there, we need a way to get past two security levels. The delegate team will be here on a 'get in, get out' basis, meaning they won't be wanting escort services or private dining, which rules out our usual MO. If we can't get past security under the pretense of providing a service to the guests, then we have to aim for the guards themselves." Percy, who had been quietly observing his best agents at work decided to wrap up the afternoon briefing.

"Good work." Shooting a barely-there but very pointed look at Elena, he carried on. "I've witnessed first-hand how the Russians can be when threatened, so I'll be sending a cleaner in with you. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but could you have a word with Roan about his trigger happy ways? I really don't want a repeat of last time." Michael could envision how this would go down. Roan would burst in, shoot everyone and the whole operation would go to hell. And back.

"Who said anything about Roan?"


	5. Proximity

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Five: Proximity**

The slim redhead stumbled as she exited the elevator. Her short emerald green dress had hitched up slightly on one side, revealing a rip in her tights that ran the entire length of her leg. She swung a pair of jet black heels from her hand and looked around the hall. She couldn't remember the ride up to her room taking so long last time, although the amount she had just drunk in the hotel bar probably had a little something to do with that. As the doors shut behind her, she noticed a tall, heavily-set man walking towards her. Dressed head-to-toe in black, he was definitely the kind of person you **wouldn't** want to encounter in a dark alley.

"Excuse me, you cannot be here. This floor is private" he spoke with a light accent, enunciating the words well. The woman looked up at him through long black eyelashes.

"Ooh, private?" she slurred, her thick Texan accent prominent. "Like a private party? 'Cause I sure do feel like dancin'!"

The man in black grimaced as she attempted something that resembled a cross between body-popping and embarrassing 'grandpa dancing'. This woman was clearly hammered - both the terrible dancing and the sweet but overpowering smell of tequila gave her away. He took a hold of her arm before she hit herself in the face with her shoes, and she stopped 'dancing', rocking slightly as she tried to regain her balance.

"It is a little early to be drinking, don't you think? You should return to your room. Which number are you staying in?"

"Early schmearly. Ummmmm, two hundred and somethin'. Or is it three hundred? You know what? I have noooo idea!" As if this was the funniest thing in the world, she began to giggle, somewhat uncontrollably.

The man's gentlemanly instincts had kicked in and he wished to see this vulnerable young woman safe, but he had a job to do. Just as he moved to open the elevator doors to send her down to the lobby, the door to his left opened. His colleague stepped out into the hall, reporting that everything was ok inside the suites, before noticing the swaying woman in front of him.

"Who is that?" he asked. His partner turned to him and spoke in a low voice.

"She's a lost guest. She has had a lot to drink and somehow ended up here. Now that you're back, I will take her to the lobby and get her out of the way. Keep the area secure, I will not be long." His colleague nodded his approval, and so he turned to the woman, who had come to rest on the wall behind her.

"I will take you to the front desk, someone will help you find your room there." He pushed the elevator call button, and gestured for her to enter. The doors closed in front of them, and the woman spoke again, only this time without the southern charm. This time, she was well-spoken and stood a lot straighter, as if she had suddenly sobered up.

"However will I repay your kindness?" was the last thing he heard before the darkness took over.

"One down."

Alex's people-watching was interrupted by Elena's voice coming through her earpiece. She had been waiting for her "boyfriend" to finish his "business meeting" on the third floor for about fifteen minutes now. She sat on a large blue leather armchair, watching guests begin their Friday evening. It was 6pm, the end of the working day and the start of the weekend.

"Make that two." Michael's voice followed a few minutes later. He had taken out the second top-floor security guard as Elena took advantage of the other's moral sense.

'Maikatan' - the name Elena had given to the operation - was now underway. It was a word she had picked up during her time in the Middle East, meaning 'phantom' and that was exactly how Division's Delta and Sierra strike teams intended to run it. Do the job then vanish, with barely a whisper. Just like a phantom, an illusion.

Alex leaned over in what was quite possibly the world's comfiest chair to retrieve something from her purse. As she moved, she spoke quietly.

"Location confirmed. Suite twelve-fourteen."

Upstairs, Michael quickly located the corresponding door, opening it with the master key card kindly given to him by a willing, albeit unconscious, janitor. He slipped inside and softly shut the door behind him. He moved like smoke as he crossed the lavishly decorated lounge and entered the bedroom. He could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom next door. Perfect. He pushed the bathroom door open, fired two silenced bullets at the showering man's head, then retreated from the room and the suite. Back out in the hall, he stripped off his leather gloves and placed them along with the weapon in the black suitcase he had hidden behind a tall plant. Pulling off his jacket and placing it over one arm, he walked calmly to the elevator doors and pushed the call button.

As the elevator opened on the ground floor, he quickly scanned the busy lobby and found who he was looking for. Alex stood to meet him as he strode over to her, the top two buttons of his shirt now undone and his tie missing. He looked the part - an overworked businessman at the end of a rough week. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his.

"Hi beautiful" he murmured, as his lips grazed her neck.

"Hi yourself" she replied, trying hard not to moan outloud when he hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her left ear. "How was the meeting?"

Michael pulled away and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together. "Boring, as always. But I don't wanna talk about work." His voice was raspy, and Alex found herself having a little trouble focusing. "I want to go home and enjoy the weekend with my favorite girl." His bright hazel eyes bore into hers and she very nearly forgot where she was. He looked so handsome, with his smoldering stare and chiselled jawline.

Unlocking their hands, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and just as he deepened the kiss, she pulled back, letting go of him and walking towards the revolving doors.

"Don't start something you can't finish" she threw over her shoulder, cutting across to the exit. Alex took a minute to study his face, loving the fact she had just left him breathless, staring after her in the middle of a hotel lobby. He looked almost...flustered. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and sprinted after his "girlfriend". Despite this all being a part of their cover to seem like they had a legitimate reason to be at the hotel, Michael had a feeling he would be needing a very cold shower that night.

Just out of sight of the crowded hotel parking lot, they crossed to a small black van and climbed into the back, careful to shut the doors quietly. Elena sat clutching a Starbucks cup, her ripped tights now gone and a jacket over her dress. Her part had been over long ago, so she had bantered back and forth with Birkhoff and Thom while they waited for Alex and Michael.

"Nice work, very convincing. Think nerd got a kick out of that little show you two just put on." She bounced her knees up and down as she spoke, feeling the crisp cold night on her now bare legs.

"Just got off the phone with Percy." Birkhoff chose to ignore Elena's comment as he updated Michael and Alex. "He's pleased. The debriefing's at 0900 hours tomorrow, suggested we all get some sleep first. Our people have all "clocked off" for the night." As with every Op, Division had placed Agents on the inside, posing as waiters, bartenders, maids and handymen. They had timed it well, completing the mission just as the night staff took over, allowing the rest of their undercovers to leave without raising suspicions.

"He also told me to thank you for a clean Op. Means **he's** not needed tonight," he gestured to the windscreen, indicating the occupant of a sleek silver Mercedes SLK parked ahead. As soon as Birkhoff nodded in its direction, the SLK roared to life and zipped past, giving Alex a glimpse of the driver.

Robbie.

"Get it right, Michael," Elena demanded as she popped open another Corona. She sat at Thom's kitchen table, surrounded by the night's core team minus Birkhoff, who had gone back to Division to return the surveillance equipment. They had agreed on a few beers before calling it a night.

"Fine," Michael relented. "The **world's** best sniper, not just Division's."

"Much better," she smiled smugly, leaning back into the chair.

"Wait," Thom interjected. "**You're** the world's best sniper? Is there a record or something?"

"Sure is, set by yours truly." She lowered her head as if to tell a scary story to a group of children on Halloween. "A kill shot made at 2700 yards **with** a crosswind of 6 miles per hour. November 4 2009, Musa Qala Afghanistan. 'Course, that British guy's the **official **record holder because, well, I don't exist. I blew him way out of the water, but I can't exactly call up CNN and be like 'yo, I just set a world record, put me on TV.' So, the Brit gets the glory," she stated, with a look of slight distain.

"Nice, huh Alex?" Thom watched her as she shredded the label she'd removed from her bottle, which stood untouched. She didn't seem to be listening at all, just staring down at the pile of paper on the table. "Alex?" he tried again, his voice a little louder this time. It worked, and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, feeling a little guilty for not paying attention to the group.

"Never mind, you okay?" Thom dipped his head slightly to look at her, as her eyes dropped to the table once more.

"Er yeah, just a little tired."

"I'm with you there girl," Elena replied, standing up an draining the last of her Corona. "I don't think I can handle my drink like I used to. I've have three and I'm ready to hit the sack. I'm **so **rock 'n' roll," she added sarcastically.

"I'll drive you both home, save Thom from having to come out," Michael offered. "Just give me a second and I'll be right back." He disappeared from sight, heading toward the bathroom.

Elena started to clear up the empty beer bottles, taking them to the sink and Thom seized the opportunity to talk to Alex. She'd barely said a word since they left the hotel and he was worried. Guiding her gently into the lounge, he rested his hand on the base of her back as they stood admiring the night view of the city from his balcony doors. She seemed tense, so he began stroking his thumb up and down her back in what he hoped was a calming manner. He smiled when she shivered at his touch, but noticed she didn't pull away, so he continued. She sighed, aware of what Thom wanted.

"I thought he'd been canceled."

"So did I, until Percy mentioned he had assigned Robbie to us for tonight. It makes sense if you think about it - he never questioned Division and doesn't have a lot of remorse in him."

Alex simply nodded in response, she had witnessed his lack of remorse herself.

"I just...thought I'd lost a friend then boom, there he is. It's er, it's good to see him again."

He didn't get a chance to reply, as Michael entered the room, Elena behind him. Both Alex and Thom turned slightly to face them, but his hand stayed put on her back. They had somehow gravitated towards each other and now stood hip-to-hip.

"Ready Alex?" Michael asked, his voice unusually cold. His eyes seemed different. Was he **glaring **at Thom? His tone and stance made her wonder what had gotten into him, and it was only when Elena shot a knowing glance between the two of them that she realized just how close they were. It seemed that Michael was very close to losing his legendary control and it annoyed Alex that it angered him so much. Weren't friends allowed to talk anymore? Knowing it would only add fuel to the fire, she gave Thom a tight hug and kiss on the cheek which he returned.

"Thanks, Thom" He nodded in return, and watched her hurry out the front door, pushing past a still-glaring Michael. Elena amusedly raised an eyebrow, bowed slightly to him and left.


	6. Enigma

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Six: Enigma**

#####

Alex hammered on the door for the fourth time in ten minutes. She needed to speak to him but he wasn't making it easy.

"Your car's in the lot, I'm not stupid you know!" she yelled, hoping to elicit a response. Silence.

Nothing, yet again. That pissed her off. She wanted answers and even if it took all night trying, she was going to get them. Inside, Michael sat in darkness. He knew she wasn't going away any time soon, but he wasn't sure if he could face her just yet. He was confused as anything, in the midst of an internal struggle over which he had no control.

"Damn it Michael, open the door right now or so help me God I will shoot it down!" Her gun was in the lockbox of her car outside, but he didn't know that. With the current state she was in, anything was possible. Not warmed to the idea of having to explain a blown-in door to the building manager and probably Percy too, he stood up from the couch and moved over to his front door. Dropping the lock, he swung open the door and walked back toward the kitchen counter, allowing Alex to enter the apartment. He looked good. Tired, but good. Dressed in a fitted gray t-shirt and jeans, it was a side of him Alex hadn't seen before. Michael crossed his arms as she softly kicked the door shut behind her, moving to stand in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly why I'm here. Let's get this over with, shall we? **What **is your problem? What have I done that's ticked you off **so **much that you're acting like we're in high school?"

"I don't have a problem with you Alex." he replied, as cool as ice, which only served to aggravate Alex even further.

"You didn't say anything to be on the way home last night. Elena got a full conversation and I got daggers in the mirror. Your texts are one-word answers and you avoided me at Division all day. **That **indicates a problem. So would you just man up and tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"I don't have a problem with you..." he began, but Alex was on a roll and she found herself rounding on him, unable to control her anger.

"**That's** seriously all I'm getting? You know what Michael? Screw you. Why the hell am I even bothering?" She had gone slightly red in the face by this point and Michael would have found it cute if she wasn't so angry at him.

"...but I do have a problem with Thom" he continued, reasoning that Alex at least deserved the truth.

"Thom? What does he have to do with anything?" She genuinely hadn't expected that but perhaps it would explain Michael's behavior the night before.

"Do I really need to say it?"

"Well clearly my invite to this little 'anti-Thom' party of yours got lost in the mail, so yeah, you're gonna have to explain a few things to me because I have no idea what's going on!" Anyone would have thought she was part-Italian with all the wild gesturing she was doing.

"He wants you Alex. Don't you see that?"

"He wan..." she started, before scoffing with disbelief. "So what if he does? If that's true, which I highly doubt it is, what does it matter to you?" Suddenly, realization dawned on her and it all started to make sense.

"Ohh, I get it. You're worried. You're worried that if Thom shows too much interest, then weak little Alex might actually go for him. And that would mean a black mark against you, wouldn't it? 'Michael, second-in-command, can't even train his recruits to follow the rules' huh? I'll tell you what, I'll stay away from Thom. How about that? I'll avoid him, so you can keep your place as Percy's lapdog in the perfect little world that is Division. Would that make you happy?" Alex practically spat the words out, her voice raising by the second.

"No."

"Then what?" she shouted. "What the hell do you want?"

"You damn it!" Michael yelled back. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked Alex dead in the eye. "I want you."

"Excuse me?" Another unexpected revelation of the evening, one which unnerved Alex ever so slightly.

"That's why I have a problem with Thom. I see the way he looks at you, the way he touches you. It makes me want to break his hands every time he goes near you." He spoke calmly, and the sincerity in his voice shocked Alex. He had never been this open with her before. Their relationship as mentor and recruit had clearly changed since she became an Agent. He had feelings for her. Feelings similar to the ones she held for him. This wasn't supposed to happen. All along, she had said to herself that she could look, but she certainly couldn't touch. She could have feelings for him, knowing she would never act on them for the sake of her mission. But he wasn't supposed to reciprocate those feelings. Alex had never been good with personal confrontation, so she did one thing she knew well: run. Slowly, she backed away from Michael with her hands out, palms towards him. A look of slight panic washed over her face.

"Ok this uh, this is not happening. Wow, I shouldn't have come here. Huge mistake." Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she inched backward to the door.

"Just...I'll see you tomorrow. Eight-thirty in Ops right? Yeah. I'll see you then." One final sprint to the door saw her out in the hall.

"Alex wait!" Michael pushed himself off the counter and ran to the doorway, but it was too late. Alex was gone, and he had ruined everything.

Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

#####

0830 rolled around and Alex strode into Ops, bang on time. First stop: apologize to Michael. She spotted him standing a few feet behind Birkhoff, watching a bright blue dot move around the large screen in front of them. She quickly moved to stand next to him, also focusing on the screen.

"Hey, about last night, I owe you an apology for freaking out like that." She spoke quietly to avoid being overheard.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You told me something that was obviously difficult for you to say and I just ran. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I got caught up in the moment, that's all." His voice was sharp, cold almost.

"What, you think you're the first girl I've ever had a crush on? Please. Actually 'crush' might be a little strong - it's more of a sexual thing, really. Trust me, you're not the first and you certainly won't be the last." Alex recoiled as if she had been slapped. His words stung but his casual tone hurt even more, like he just didn't care. His body language mirrored his words - relaxed shoulders, hands in his pockets. He hadn't looked at her once since she arrived.

"Birkhoff, what do we know?"

Just like that, they were finished. In more ways than one. Michael may have ended the conversation, but Alex was damned if he'd be getting the last word. As Birkhoff worked to frantically pull up unformation on the rapidly moving target, Alex turned away from the screen and leaned in as close to Michael as possible. Casting one last glance up at the man in front of her, she whispered.

"Go to hell."

#####

The venom in Alex's voice startled him and the ache in his chest only intensified as he watched her walk away. He was trying to protect her, keep her safe from Division's scrutiny. If they picked up even a hint of something between the two of them, there would be trouble.

'They'. It had been a long time since Michael had seen himself as a Division outsider. As high up as he was in the command hierarchy, he found himself feeling more and more indifferent each day. He didn't feel so 'Division' any more. He wanted to tell Alex everything, but he couldn't risk it. If anything happened between them, she would be canceled without a second thought. Perhaps he would too - Percy was hard to predict nowadays. He would have to find a way to soften the situation with Alex, but knew it wouldn't be easy. She would ask questions, her natural curiosity resulting in truths she may not want to hear.

His attitude toward her had been a kind of defense mechanism. He had loved and lost too many times in his life to let his guard down again. She had practically rejected him the night before, so he had built the wall back up around him. He had loved Elisabeth and Hailey and now they were dead. He had loved Nikita and she betrayed him. Twice. He couldn't afford to love Alex and risk losing her too.

He had to try though. For Alex.

For them.

#####

_'There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight_'

'_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need...'_

Alex had heard enough. It seemed as though every radio station she tuned into was trying to torture her, with each song making her think of Michael. She shut off the stereo and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had said his piece, made his point. She would just have to accept it and move on. Earlier that morning, she had spent the drive to Division contemplating what to say to him. She had expected him to be embarrassed, or even deny all knowledge of the previous night's events. 'Cruel' wasn't a persona she would have applied to Michael, but apparently he did it very well. She would have to shut it out. She couldn't expose herself to distractions, not least a guy problem. Distractions meant sloppiness, and sloppy was **not **in her and Nikita's plan.

Percy had informed all Field Agents that they would have the afternoon free. He was dealing with the backlash of the Kracev hit, and it was about to turn very ugly. Alex had gotten into her car, headed away from the compound and onto the Interstate. She didn't know where she was going, but was sure to keep an eye on her traveling time, not straying over an hours' drive away from Division in case she was called back. Sometimes, what she really wanted to do was just keep on going. Drive all the way to the west coast and not look back. But she couldn't, of course she couldn't. She wouldn't compromise the plan and she wouldn't let Nikita down. And she wouldn't leave without Thom or...No. She shook it off and focused back on the road, noticing the sign for a plaza up ahead. Making the turn, she cruised into the parking lot and decided a little shopping might be necessary.

As she shut off the engine, something caught her eye. Another big black shiny SUV parked a few rows in front, with a very familiar license plate. Flipping open her phone, she dialled the number she had committed to memory and listened to it ring.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I'm a little concerned y'know. All I see are women's fashion stores and a homeware store. Something you're not telling me?" she joked, listening to his warm laugh on the other end of the line.

"You stalking me now?" Thom replied.

"Put it down to coincidence. Getting some shopping in. Seems I'm not the only one with that idea."

"Not shopping, eating. This place has the **best** Italian food I've ever had. See Kohl's?" Erm...

"Got it."

"To the right - Maurizio's. Come have dinner with me." How could she refuse an offer like that? Dinner with a very good-looking guy who also happened to be a very good friend?

What could go wrong?

#####


	7. Capricorn

**All The Right Moves**

**Chapter Seven: Capricorn**

**#####**

'Murphy's Law' states anything that can go wrong, **will **go wrong. A saying considered true by many except Alex. Until now. The synchronized ringing of both her and Thom's cell phones couldn't be a good sign.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's Elena. You need to get back to Division **now**. We've gone Code Black." Judging by the look on Thom's face, he was being told exactly the same thing.

"You're on lockdown?"

"Soon will be. You'll can get in through sub-access, you know where that is?"

"I know it. What are we looking at?"

"We've been compromised. Someone knows where we are and they're making a move. We're going underground, but you have **got **to be back here in thirty minutes."

"I'm on my way." She looked over at Thom, who had just finished his conversation as well. He threw a couple of twenties on the table and they both rushed out of the restaurant, into the parking lot. As they scrambled to their respective cars, Thom yelled over his shoulder.

"Remember Opticon, and if we lose each other just get to Division. Don't worry about me." He always seemed to be looking out for her, something she was very thankful for.

"Same goes for me. But...I'll see you there."

"Yes you will."

**#####**

Division may have been as corrupt as anything, but they sure knew how to custom-fit their cars. A small black button - pushed when approaching a red light - would automatically change all traffic sets in the vicinity, allowing Alex to sail right through. She knew she had to get back to the compound, and fast. Even though Division was going underground, she didn't doubt they would still have the ability to find her if she decided to bail out now. And if she did, her mission would be over and she would have failed.

Failure was not an option. Her life had been hell, from losing her parents to being forced into the sex trade and drugs. She had to stay with Division to exact the revenge she so desperately sought. And for Thom. They were in this together now, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Thanks to the Opticon device, Alex made it to the secluded parking area in twenty minutes, relieved to see Thom's SUV pull in just a few minutes later. Accessing the sub basement was quick enough with two people, one to hold their keycard to the scanner, the other to enter the code for the door. A faint click signalled access had been granted, and the door slid upwards, revealing a cage-like elevator that would take them down.

"Good job we're not claustrophobic, huh?" Thom tried to joke as they rode down in complete darkness, in a capsule barely big enough for the two of them.

"Speak for yourself. I'm still not completely over the car incident." Alex threw back as the elevator came to a shuddering halt. Thom slid the grill across and they found themselves in front of another security gate. Repeating the same process of keycard and code, they were through in no time. On the other side of the door stood Elena, who quickly ushered them out and they fell into step with her.

"We've got a hell of a lot of systems to shut down, and very little time to do it in. Alex you're up in Ops, Birkhoff and Michael will show you what needs doing. Thom you're with me. Sublevel Four, one hour." Before Alex could say anything, she was being shoved through yet another door, into a stairwell she finally recognized. She jogged up two floors, swiped her keycard and entered Ops.

The only way to describe the situation there was **chaos**.

Division's central hub looked like a bomb had hit it with cables, equipment and Agents everywhere. Alex found herself rapidly apologizing for running into people as she made her way down the small set of stairs and onto the main Operations floor. She didn't even need to look for Birkhoff, as the normally contained tech Agent stood shouting over the disorder.

"If one more person doesn't shut down the online programs **before** disconnecting them, there's gonna be hell to pay. I know we have less than an hour people but there's vital information on these!"

A smooth, husky voice over her shoulder drew Alex's focus away from a red-faced Birkhoff. "Don't mind him, he's PMS-ing."

Michael's jovial tone irritated her. His behavior earlier that morning had been less than pleasant, yet he still expected to be able to joke around with her? She had been hoping he would just ignore her, sparing her from any more hurtful remarks.

"Elena said I was needed up here?" she asked, hoping her glare gave off the right impression. Her 'screw you' face had award-winning potential.

"Over there," Michael replied, gesturing for Alex to head toward a long line of highly technical equipment. As she passed by him, he placed a hand on the base of her back and began to walk with her. They took three steps together before she remembered his touch was unwelcome this time and stopped moving. Without saying a word, she took a large step to the right, shifting out of his grasp. Satisfied, she carried on with her approach to the control desk, not noticing that Michael remained stationary.

"Right, what am I doing?" she questioned, as her eyes ran over the equipment. She didn't have a clue where to begin, and turned to ask Michael for guidance. His distance confused her and his expression screamed of frustration. She watched as he purposefully strode over to her, his eyes filled with intent. Taking one last glance around Ops, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through a side door, into a darkened hall.

"What the hell?" she half-shouted.

"Alex, just listen to me please? I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I have to say this." He sighed, blocking the door so she had no choice but to listen to him.

"Alex," He began. "I need to tell you..." He trailed off, taking both of her hands in his, clearly surprised when she didn't pull away. There was something in his voice that captured her attention. "I need you to know that I was wrong." She could see it in his eyes, the sincerity that had always crumbled her defences. His fingers traced her cheek, brushing her hair aside. Alex didn't know what to do with herself. His touch, the look in his eyes, his voice, it was overwhelming.

"I've been thinking about it for the last nine hours. I should've just told you what was wrong, made you understand. I thought I was protecting you by pushing you away, by pretending I didn't care, but all I did was hurt you. Division has its rules for a reason, and I didn't want Percy or anyone else to think we were getting too close."

She was curious. "Were we? Getting **too** close?"

"Not close enough in my opinion. We've been through a lot, Alex and I don't want a stupid moment of anger to tear us apart. I'm sorry I made you feel the way that I did. It's unforgivable."

"Michael," She didn't know what to say.

"Can we try again?" She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say no.

"Just one chance, Alex." He persisted. "We can take it slow, explore **this** – you and me." Once more, he brushed her bangs away from her face, and Alex found herself leaning into his touch.

"You want there to be an 'us'?" she asked, startled by his response. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of finding a man who would protect her and cherish her, a man she could trust. But now that dream was becoming a possibility, she was unsure.

"Yes." He replied simply. "I know it would be difficult, but it can be done. I'm not asking for right now, I want to you to really think about it. And I want you to be really sure about whichever decision you come to. But I know we could do this. It's you and me, remember? "

Michael gently ran his hands down to her arms, and met her eyes. Alex had never been more attracted to him than she was now – his eyes dark, their intensity intoxicating. And the words he was saying to her. She was being sucked in, and she found herself feeling an unusual mix of emotions. She felt uncertain, but conscious and...alive.

"Michael," she lifted her hand to touch his face and then hesitated. She wanted to ask him if he was really sure, if he knew what he was doing, if he knew the risk involved. But with the way he was watching her, waiting, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"I have feelings for you, Michael. I can't exactly categorize them, but they're **here**" she stated, laying his hand over her racing heart.

That was all Michael needed, just a little glimmer of hope. He moved his hands down to her hips, turning her body around so she was flush against the wall. As he bent his head down to hers, she surprised him by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him senseless. When the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. Alex's eyes fluttered open as she realized Michael was watching her, looking very pleased with himself. Her body buzzed from his touch, she felt...lighter. Knowing that he really did care for her was enough for Alex.

Enough for her to say 'to hell with it' and take a chance.

**#####**

The hour flew by and before they knew it, Alex and Thom were down in Sublevel Four, awaiting further instructions from a missing Michael and Elena. Division had been gutted completely, from the main training floor to the recruits' rooms. Everything was gone, leaving an empty warehouse-like building in it's place. Some strategically-placed dirt and blown out lightbulbs added to the abandoned effect and it was all very convincing. All access code panels and security scanners had been removed, mostly by force. Percy, Amanda and the recruits were already on their way to the new compound, along with most of the security guards. A few stayed behind to run last-minute sweeps of the building. Nobody knew who had discovered their location and when they would arrive, but no chances were being taken. External access doors remained tightly sealed, allowing the last few Agents to retreat quickly, should that arrival occur any time soon.

"Where are they gonna put all the stuff we took out?" She had seen boxes and boxes of items being taken from Ops, but had no idea where it would end up. Sure, the new compound would be fully-fitted, but certain pieces of equipment were vital, such as the computers and hard drives.

"U-Haul trucks maybe?" Thom joked, jumping when a hand clapped his shoulder. A smug-looking Elena came to stand next to him, holding a small remote in her hand.

"Close" she said, pointing the remote at the wall and pushing a button. A series of clicks echoed around the room, followed by a sound similar to a garage door opening. The entire wall in front of them lifted upward, revealing Michael standing in front of a row of white trucks. Five, to be precise, all painted with a very distinct red-and-blue logo.

"Seriously?" Alex asked, not really believing what she was seeing. "We're leaving in **FedEx** trucks?"

"Yep" Michael replied, as Elena instructed the other Agents to their designated vehicles. "Elena's brilliant idea. See, there's a FedEx sorting facility halfway between here and our new location, meaning it's not out of place to see convoys of these things passing through the city several times a day. Nobody will think anything of it. We can get away with driving the SUVs out of here because it's D.C after all, those cars are everywhere. But to get everything out we needed something bigger, and a detail of black trailers would draw too much attention to us."

"Michael's right," Elena chipped in. "We'll take a route that goes past the sorting office, then after that, it's all countryside anyway. Won't be anyone around for miles. I call dibs on Alex by the way. Let's roll."

Shaking his head, Michael pulled a tense Alex to one side. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite. She might press you for information, but you can tell her anything. She's not a snitch, you can trust her." That did nothing to lessen her nerves. God-knows how long alone in a vehicle with Michael's best friend? That couldn't end well...

**#####**

"Checkpoint six. Making the turn onto Wilshere." Elena spoke into the handsfree radio.

"Copy that Fed Five. Checkpoint six" came the reply, a man's voice that Alex didn't recognize, but she still hadn't met everyone at Division just yet.

"Checkpoint six cleared. On Wilshere, standby for checkpoint seven."

"Copy. Checkpoint six clear. Awaiting checkpoint seven."

The journey was not what Alex had expected. She knew the convoy would be in contact the whole time, but not like this. This was something out of a military exercise, highly regimented and organized. Elena rested back into the driver's seat, indicating to Alex that they had some time before the next check in call.

"You and Michael huh?" she asked, getting stuck right in. Elena wasn't the type of person to bite her tongue. Bluntness was her strong point **and** her downfall sometimes.

"Uh sort of." Alex replied, wondering just how far Elena would take this.

"Sort of? You seem pretty close to me." All the way, clearly. She could sense Alex's hesitation in talking to her, but she understood it. After all, they barely knew each other. "We're talking woman-to-woman you know? Michael may be my best friend, but I want to hear things from your side too. In a male dominated environment like Division, it's good to have a girl to talk to."

Elena's attempts at putting Alex at ease had worked. The anxiety melted away as the 'girl talk' session began. The next ninety minutes were filled with life stories, Michael-related antics and some good pieces of advice, all wedged between various route updates. Alex found her impressions of Elena changed over the course of the journey. The image of an uncaring, unfazed assassin was soon replaced by that of a woman who **had** to be both mentally and physically strong to overcome the things she had endured. Alex definitely had a new-found respect for her.

Two minutes after Elena made the final check in with the convoy, she pulled to a stop, in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The sun was low to the ground, casting a brilliant orange glow over the horizon. It was beautiful, but made seeing any further than ten feet in front difficult. Tall Redwood trees lined the road on either side, providing the perfect cover. Elena flipped the truck's headlights on full, illuminating the four vehicles parked ahead. One by one, they pulled forward and turned left...disappearing through a tree. Wait, that couldn't be right. As Elena edged the truck forward, they could see the cleverly hidden away garage door, disguised as foliage along the roadside. Even the previous location hadn't been **this** secluded, leaving Alex wondering just how much of a threat Division was under.

They pulled into a fairly mundane underground parking lot lined with the familiar black SUVs, including Alex's. As the convoy moved to reconvene, Elena pulled her to one side.

"I like you Alex, I really do. And I know how much Michael cares about you, so I'm gonna try and be gentle about this. If you break his heart, I **will** break your face. Now, how good are you at heavy lifting?" She began to unclip the back of 'Fed Five', rolling up the shutter guard and jumping on board. Alex merely stood watching, slightly in awe of the woman climbing over the secured computer equipment.

**That** was gentle?

**#####**

To Alex, the new Division looked **exactly **the same as the previous one. The slate gray floors and fluorescent lighting hadn't changed one bit. The only difference was in the layout, although it remained quite similar. Operations still overlooked the recruits' training floor, but Security, Ammunitions and Medical had moved, now positioned on opposite ends of the building. The Agents would be briefed in full on the exact location of the compound, but Alex already knew it was going to add at least an extra forty-five minutes on her morning and evening traveling times. They were well out of the city now, meaning she would perhaps have to speak to Percy about acquiring a new apartment.

"Check out the new digs, Ally. Sweet or what?" Thom whistled as he approached her, causing her to cross her arms and scowl with the best of them.

"You did **not** just call me Ally," she stated, earning a chuckle from Michael, who appeared behind Thom.

"Why not? You need a nickname, right Michael?" he asked, seeking back up from his colleague.

"Right," Michael replied, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I've spent nearly two hours trying to get him to stop talking. Just smile and nod."

"I heard that! I told you coffee wasn't a good idea, I feel all jittery. That would probably explain the talking. Anyway, where's Elena?"

"Just FYI, **never** give him caffeine" Michael laughed as Thom darted off to...well, who knew? He turned his attention on Alex, eager to find out how her trip with Elena had gone.

"She was fine." It was as if she could read his mind. He threw her a skeptical look, not entirely sure if she was really talking about his best friend.

"I mean it. We talked, and laughed - she's a great person. You two are very alike."

"Talked about what?" Michael crossed his arms, knowing what was coming next. Alex stepped forward, leaning up to whisper.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," she smirked, before slipping away to help unload the trucks.

Michael simply smiled. That girl definitely had a hold on him.

**#####**

"Hey, we've still got a couple of servers out here, but Alex and I can get them," Michael informed Birkhoff as he entered the new Operations hub. His friends' response drew him back from the exit as her turned to leave.

"Yeah, I'll bet you can," he replied, in a tone which would have sounded more appropriate coming from Elena - somewhere between sarcastic and spiteful.

"Excuse me?" Sure, Birkhoff was a big fan of mockery, but never on an unpleasant level.

"Look Michael, just 'cause you're cosying up to the rookie, doesn't mean we all have to okay?" There it was, the same tone again. Just what was wrong with him?

"Uh, all right. Where did **that **come from?"

"Just telling it like it is, man. I don't get involved with the newbies anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, you know since...Nikita."

"Okay... but Alex is nothing like that." Was he really going to go **there**, comparing Alex to Nikita?

"Really? Then why is everyone hailing her as the 'next Nikita'? Who's to say she isn't huh? I mean, if **she's** gonna turn tricks on us too, I'd rather not be a part of it thanks."

If Birkhoff didn't start explaining soon, his friend's dormant temper may just make an untimely appearance. Michael angrily approached him, but he didn't even flinch.

"I understand Nikita was your friend and she betrayed that, but you really think **Alex **would do that too?"

"I get it - you trained Alex, so you trust her. But Nikita was your recruit too, remember? And look how well that turned out..."

"I don't train traitors, Birkhoff" Michael bit back. "Nikita was a one-off, a mistake. Alex is completely different."

Birkhoff threw his hands up in frustration. "Come on! You're telling me you haven't seen it? All those little things we picked up on with Nikita and should've paid attention to but didn't? You're not seeing it with Alex? Well I am. I'm seeing it all over again man, and it's just too damn familiar for comfort."

"Explain."

"The reluctance, the convenient 'accidents' that disrupt a mission, the fact that **three** of our **best** Agents couldn't take Nikita down, yet a little 110-pound girl could? With one punch I might add." There was a small flash of recognition and doubt in Michael's eyes, and Birkhoff knew he'd hit the jackpot.

"You **do **see it, don't you?"

**#####**


	8. Author's Note

Um... so I guess I'd best introduce myself, and grovel a little.

First... introductions. I'm Anna, and I'm not exactly a rookie around here, but this is the first time I've tried to guess where an author was trying to take a story. We're on new ground here, so if anyone has suggestions to improve things, or if I'm doing something badly, please tell me. I won't take offense, honestly!

Second... Apologies. I am the WORST at updating, but I'm planning to apply for Med School next year, scarily, so I'm pretty rushed off my feet with verious volunteering, work experience, schoolwork etc... So I hope you'll bear with me, and hopefully I'll have chapter eight out soonish (next couple of weeks).

I hope I can do this justice, and I'm just a little bit terrified. Sláinte!

Anna :0)


	9. Doppelgänger

**From here, authored by Falling Into Heaven, aka Anna.**

**All the Right Moves**

**Chapter Eight: Doppelgänger**

**####**

"Will you please keep your voice down?"

Birkhoff stared at Michael, fear floding through his veins, heart thumping wildly as he considered the consequences for what they were discussing. "Mike... if she's-"

Michael glared at his friend. "I will handle it, okay? If Percy hears **anything**, especially now we've been breached... If Alex isn't who we think she is, then she deserves her fate. But we need to be sure, right?" he replied, trying as hard to convince himself as he was Birkhoff.

"Fine. But if I'm asked directly, I'm not taking the bullet for her. And that's not metaphorical. It's the only way this is going to end. You know that, don't you?"

Michael knew it all too well. Percy and his cleaners had itchy trigger fingers, and no semblence of a concience. That was all fin when they were taking out a warlord, but when it was his friends, his colleagues in the firing line... he liked to be certain before he signed their death warrant. "Okay. What do we know?"

"She's a freaking traitor." muttered Bikhoff, sinking down onto one of the few seats scattered around the room.

"What do we **know_?_**"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Something doesn't add up. The operation with Dadich, the Senator fiasco, not to mention Alex's graduation job... They've all gone wrong, thanks to Nikki."

"Nikita started getting the jump on us between Jaden and Alex arriving." Michael frowned. "But we found the evidence on Jaden. There's no way she turned two recruits. Especially not two that keep trying to beat the crap out of each other."

"Fine. So it's not Nikki. You think little A's just a reincarnation?" Sarcasm laced Birkhoff's tone.

"Is that really helpful?"

"I'm knee deep in conspiracy theories here, man. If Alex isn't a mole, then she is so damn messed up I think even Amanda might have trouble seeing the light in her pretty head." Birkhoff sighed, lowering his voice. "Look, Mike, I'm prepared to back you on this one, for now. I can do some digging, find out if things don't add up. But you gotta do something too, man. Don't let her near any classified intel until we know what's going on. We're just getting back on our feet, and we can't afford another breach."

Michael nodded, head spinning with information and theories as he tried to figure ot what Alex was hiding. "Fine. I'll handle Alex, you figure out some way to do a thorough background check on her." he paused, tilting his head as he considered something. "Check her past, in Ukraine. She got her hands on forged documents to get to the US, so maybe it wasn't the first time."

Birkhoff turned to the desk full of computer screens, muttering under his breath as he began the lengthy process of rebooting everything. Michael's blood felt cold as he realised that Alex might have been lying to him. After everything, she might have lied. That bothered him on more than a professional level.

**####**

Thom gripped Alex's upper arm, steering her towards the van full of servers, glancing around to ensure that they were alone. "I'm not sure of the details, but the code red definitely didn't come from Nikita and Owen. I spoke to Owen this morning and he said they were holding off for a while, that they were trying to cultivate an informant of some sort. No way they had time to do this."

"It's not Nikita's style." Alex agreed. "She tries not to draw attention to herself until she's played her hand, got what she wanted."

"There was an op, right? The reason Russia with Love's in town?"

"Russia with love?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"Elena. She kind of scares the hell out of me." he frowned.

"Elena's not so bad. Maybe a little scary, sure. But she looks out for people. I think she still has a heart, which is hard enough to do in Division."

"Just 'cause she's friends with your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to like her." Thom chuckled, ignoring the slight flare of jealousy as he thoughe about Alex and Michael.

She blushed. "I - We're not -"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Though I'm not sure that anyone would care. At least, not at Division. I'm pretty sure Nikita and Owen would have **something **something to say."

"Yeah, well. Nothing's happened. Not really, anyway."

"But you want it to, right?" Seeing her torn look, and guessing her internal battle between hurting his feelings and exploding from bottling up her own, he smiled. "Look, you can tell me, Allie. We're friends."

"We won't be if you keep calling me that." she admonished half-heartedly, the effect limited thanks to her grin. "I like him, okay? It's like... he understands me. Not the 'me' at Division, and not the 'me' that Nikita's made. It doesn't make sense, since he's only seen Division Alex, but I..."

"Division Alex? That anything like Malibu Barbie?" he laughed. "Seriously, though. I understand. When you're on the inside, and you don't believe in the cause, it can be hard to find someone you can relax around. So do your thing with Michael, but just remember... if it comes to it, it'll boil down to you against him, and he won't hesitate to shoot you. Could you do the same to him?"

Alex swallowed, but was spared the decision as a noise caught their attention, and Elena ducked her head around the door, red hair pulled back into a ponytail. "When you two chatterboxes are done, there's a meeting about to start up in Operations. Percy wants to brief everyone together."

Thom squeezed his friends shoulder reassuringly, before giving her a gentle push in Elena's direction. "On our way, Boss. And ay I say, even in the chaos, you still look lovely?"

Alex gave him a strange look, wondering what the hell her friend was up to.

The Russian on the other hand smiled, liking the compliment. "Flattery gets you nowhere. Operations, stat."

**####**

Percy eyed his staff with nothing but cold calculation and suspicion. His gaze passed over every agent, and Alex's heart skipped for a moment as it lingered on her. It was what she imagined being summoned to the principal's office would have been like, if she had ever have gone to high school.

"As you are aware, Division was breached by an unidentified team today. Although the persons in question were... dealt with-" Amanda smiled at his words, alarmingly comfortable with death. "We have still taken precaution and moved location. New protocols will be put in place, and everyone will have to submit to a requalification, including full physical, fitness, strategic and senario tests, as well as a psychological evaluation."

Amanda stood, a cold smile settled on her perfectly lined lips. "It's nothing to worry about. If you are loyal to Division and have nothing to do with the breach, then you will be requalified and either returned to your assignments, or assigned to a specialist task forc intended to locate and contain the threat."

Michael glanced towards Alex, who chewed on a hangnail absently. She didn't look particularly concerned by the new, rigorous security checks, but if she **was **lying... Percy would put a bullet in her head before she realised what was going on.

"I'm assigning everyone to a unit, and you will work and train together for the time being. Recruits have been moved to a seperate location and another agent has taken over training, so Michael will be here to give us his full support.

Thom leaned over to Alex, keeping his voice low enough so ony she could hear. "You gonnabe able to manage this?"

"Nikita constructed my cover herself. I'll be fine. How about you?"

"Good enough. Besides, it's you they're going to scrutinise."

She glanced back at him sharply. "Why?"

"Because it's the operations you're near that Nikita's sabotaged. Do the math."

Concern bubbled in Alex's chest. She covered tracks well, other than breaking into Percy's office, though admittedly that was a stupid move full stop. But Division were good at digging up dirt. It was what they did, after all. And she had no way of contacting Nikita, tipping her off... she was on her own.

Michael's gaze remained on Alex, watching her expression stiffen at something Thom said to her, thoughts clearly running through her head. As the familiar knot in his stomach tugged, reminding him of just what was at stake, he denied his deepest instinct to go to Alex. To kiss her. It was an urge that was overriding all of histraining and common sense. She was messing him up, that was for sure. If she was a mole, so help him God he'd put the bullet in her himself.

**####**


End file.
